


i sing the body electric

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fifteen Minute Fic, Smut, bad euphemisms for genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Morgana and Gwen spend an evening on a rug in front of a fire in Morgana's quarters.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: 15 minute fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	i sing the body electric

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #30 on pillowfort.

The soft fur felt gentle on her bare skin as she turned on the thick rug in front of the fire to look at the body next to her. Under the flickering firelight, Gwen's skin shone golden and a breath caught in her throat as she followed the moles and freckles on her servant's body with her eyes, from the girl's hips to her soft, uneven breasts.

Looking at her like that, Morgana wanted to reach out and touch. Feel every inch of Gwen's warm skin under her fingertips. Taste it all with her tongue.

When their eyes met and Gwen gave her an encouraging smile, that is exactly what she did, reaching out to put a pale, cold hand on the other girl's breast. Her fingers dug into the flesh gently, manipulating it and sweeping over it as she played with Gwen's nipple, pulling soft moans out of her throat. Slowly, she ducked her head in close, sucking the hard nipple into her mouth as her hand trailed off almost without her paying it any heed.

As Morgana sucked on Gwen's right nipple, her hand strayed down Gwen's stomach, through her coarse curls and to her slippery folds, her long fingers expertly playing with Gwen's maiden pearl, making her mewl and keen in response.

Letting out a hot breath, she withdrew from Gwen's breast, lifting herself to come face to face with her serving girl. Drawing in closer, she captured the other girl's mouth with hers, desperate and forceful as she pushed two fingers into Gwen's passage, drowning out the girl's whimpers. She set a rough pace, pushing in and pulling out of the slick tunnel with such force that Gwen's hips were coming up off the soft pelt they were lying on. She kept it up until she felt Gwen spasm around her fingers, dropping limp onto the rug and curling in closer to her.

"Could we sleep now my lady or would you like me to return the favour?" the girl said, cheekily, while kissing down Morgana's neck.

She let out a long breath, relaxing down into the soft fur of the rug and pushed down on Gwen's shoulders in response, letting her eyes slip shut as she felt the first practiced lick on her skin.


End file.
